Frosty the Snowman
=FROSTY THE SNOWMAN= Original Medium: Popular music Sung by: '''Gene Autry '''First Appeared: 1950 Creators: Jack Nelson and Steve Rollins Chartshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=2 edit Bookhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=3 edit In 1950, Little Golden Books published Frosty the Snow Man as a children's book, adapted by Annie North Bedford and illustrated by Corinne Malvern. 1954 short filmhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=4 edit Robert Cannon Version In 1954, the UPA studio brought "Frosty" to life in a three-minute animated short which appears regularly on WGN-TV. This production included a bouncy, jazzy a cappella version of the song and a limited animation style reminiscent of UPA's Gerald McBoing-Boing. The short, filmed entirely in black-and-white, has been a perennial WGN-TV Christmas classic, and was broadcast on December 24 and 25, 1955, and every year since, as part of a WGN-TV children's programming retrospective, along with their two other short Christmas classics, "Suzy Snowflake" and "Hardrock, Coco and Joe." The short had previously been telecast annually on WGN's The Bozo Show, along with its two other companion cartoons. The three cartoons are also a tradition on WJAC-TV in Johnstown, Pennsylvania, which not only broadcasts the cartoons on their station, but also makes them available on their website. 1969 Rankin-Bass television specialhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=5 edit Main article: Frosty the Snowman (TV program)In 1969, the Rankin-Bass company, in association with Mushi Production of Japan, produced a twenty-five minute animated television special, Frosty the Snowman, that featured the voices of comedians Jimmy Durante as the narrator, Billy De Wolfe as Professor Hinkle and Jackie Vernon as Frosty. Paul Frees and June Foray both also voice characters including Karen and Santa Claus in this animated special produced and directed by by Arthur Rankin Jr. and Jules Bass.[5] This was a story based on the discovery of Frosty the Snowman. Three sequels were produced, Frosty's Winter Wonderland (based upon the song "Winter Wonderland") in 1976, in which Frosty got married, and Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July in 1979, followed by The Legend of Frosty the Snowman in 2005. CBS' own spiritual sequel, Frosty Returns, was broadcast in 1992. Character ownershiphttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=6 edit The Frosty character is owned by both DreamWorks Animation and Warner Bros. Television. The original TV special is part of the Videocraft library, which DreamWorks owns, while Warner owns the rights to the original song and some of the special's sequels. Movie connectionshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Frosty_the_Snowman&action=edit&section=7 edit The version performed by The Ronettes is featured in the film Goodfellas, after the Lufthansa heist scene. The family film Jack Frost features Michael Keaton's character performing the song at the start of the film All of His Movies Except Legend Of Frosty the Snowman Because the Spongebob Faker Bill Fagerbakke Doesn't Exist So Who Ever Did that Version of the Character Under a Different Name Which I Don't Known Of Played the Character *2010s *2000s *1990s *1970s *1960s #"Robot Chicken" - Born Again Virgin Christmas Special (2013) TV episode, Played by Seth Green - Disemboweled by an Orphan (2012) TV episode, Played by Breckin Meyer - Robot Chicken Christmas Special (2005) TV episode, Played by Seth Green - Nightmare Generator (2005) TV episode, Played by Seth Green #"Mad" - Fantastic Four Christmases/Red & White Collar (2012) TV episode, Played by Dana Snyder (as Frosty) - FROST/Undercover Claus (2011) TV episode, Played by Dana Snyder - Da Grinchy Code/Duck (2010) TV episode, Played by Hugh Davidson #"The Angry Video Game Nerd" ... aka "ScrewAttack.com's Angry Video Game Nerd" - USA (DVD box title) ... aka "The Angry Nintendo Nerd" - International (English title) (first season title) - Bible Games (2006) TV episode, Played by Kyle Justin (as Frosty the Snow Man) "The Simpsons" - Bonfire of the Manatees (2005) TV episode, Played by Dan Castellaneta Sometimes Santa's Gotta Get Whacked (1998) Played by Frankie Pace (as Frosty) #Frosty Returns (1992) (TV) Played by John Goodman #Rudolph and Frosty's Christmas in July (1979) (TV) Played by Jackie Vernon (as Frosty) #Frosty's Winter Wonderland (1976) (TV) Played by Jackie Vernon #Frosty the Snowman (1969) (TV) Played by Jackie Vernon Category:Frosty The Snowman Category:Gene Autry Category:Jack Nelson Category:Steve Rollins Category:Nat King Cole Category:Perry Como Category:Jan and Dean Category:Johnny Mathis Category:Kimberly Locke Category:Whitney Wolanin Category:Annie North Bedford Category:Corrinne Malvern Category:Robert Cannon Category:Jimmy Durante Category:Billy De Wolfe Category:Jackie Vernon Category:Paul Frees Category:June Foray Category:Arthur Rankin Jr Category:Jules Bass Category:Michael Keaton Category:Seth Green Category:Breckin Meyer Category:Dana Synder Category:Hugh Davidson Category:Romeo Muller Category:Andy Griffith Category:John Goodman Category:Kyle Justin Category:Dan Castellanta Category:Frankie Pace Category:Jim Cummings Category:Grey DeLisle